1241
Morgan learns that Catherine is pregant with Bramwell's child. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1841. An era of interminable fear for every member of the Collins family. For over a hundred and sixty years they have been haunted by a curse put upon them by one of their own ancestors... Brutus Collins. Everyone who has spent a night in the legendary locked room in the west wing has either died or gone insane. On this night the family has held the lottery once again to decide who will risk his life in the room this time. Bramwell arrives at Collinwood as Kendrick paces around the drawing room. Kendrick informs him that the lottery was held and he was chosen to spend the night in the locked room. Act I Bramwell wonders if Kendrick can actually end the curse, since he is not technically a Collins, but Kendrick is determined to do it for Melanie’s sake. Despite Kendrick’s focus, Bramwell warns him not to get caught up in everything going on at Collinwood. Kendrick says it’s too late for that, and excuses himself to go see Melanie. Catherine arrives, shocked to see Bramwell in the house. She begs him to leave, but Bramwell says he has come to deliver information regarding Daphne’s funeral to the family. He also agrees to leave on one condition: if Catherine will meet him at the gazebo at 9 p.m. Hesitant at first, she agrees to it as long as it gets him to leave the house. As Bramwell prepares to leave, he is caught by Morgan. Act II Morgan angrily orders Catherine to leave, and then gets into a verbal battle with Bramwell. Bramwell accuses him of being the jealous type who knows deep down inside that Catherine isn’t truly happy with their marriage, which only aggravates him further. Before a physical fight can break out, Julia arrives and kicks Morgan out of the room. Bramwell requests to see Flora, but Julia tells him she does not want to be disturbed. Meanwhile, Kendrick goes to the tower room in hopes that Melanie is feeling better, but she is still possessed and warns that she will kill him if he approaches her. Act III Kendrick reveals that he will enter the locked room, but Melanie only mocks him and tells him he will die. He sadly leaves the room and finds Julia outside the door, who is bringing Melanie food. Julia notices how determined Kendrick is, but also recounts how Catherine was the same way when she arrived at Collinwood a couple of months ago. Julia wishes him luck in the locked room, before entering the tower room. Act IV Later that night, Kendrick impatiently waits to enter the locked room. He spends some time drinking with Morgan, but Morgan spots Catherine in the foyer, preparing to leave the house. Catherine claims she is going to the Old House to pay her final respects to Daphne alone, and a curious Morgan allows her to leave after again asking her if she is feeling well enough. Bramwell and Catherine meet at the gazebo, where he reminds her of Daphne’s final wish of them being together. Catherine is appalled that he is bringing up the topic when Daphne’s funeral has yet to take place, but he reveals he learned from one of the servants that she had a fainting spell earlier in the day. She admits she doesn’t know what to do about her pregnancy, but Bramwell says they must decide on something soon. Unknown to either of them, Morgan is hiding in the bushes and has heard their entire conversation. Memorable quotes : Bramwell: (to Morgan) Your mind is swirling with lurid thoughts. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Julia Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins Young → * ← John Karlen as Kendrick Young → * ← Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins → * ← Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins → Background information and notes Production * Final time an episode is narrated by Nancy Barrett. * Closing credits scene: Lottery vase. Story * Almost two months have passed since Catherine first came to Collinwood. * Julia has lived at Collinwood all her life. * Bramwell is friends with some of the servants at Collinwood. * TIMELINE: The lottery was held one hour ago. Bramwell arranges to meet Catherine tonight at 9pm. 8:50pm: Catherine leaves Collinwood to meet Bramwell. Daphne's funeral is tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act I, when Bramwell and Kendrick are talking in the drawing room, Camera 1 can be seen in the entryway behind Jonathan Frid. Category:Dark Shadows episodes